¿Aveces sucede?
by Noseminombre
Summary: ¡Hola soy Laney Peen, y les mostraré como se puede arruinar tu vida haciendo el más mínimo esfuerzo! Primero necesitas tener una banda y que esta tenga una fuerte rivalidad con otra banda, que tu novio –quiero decir tu amigo- fomente la rivalidad entre estas, luego simplemente tienes que dejar que las cosas fluyan. ¿Triángulos amorosos? ¿Cuadrados amorosos? ¿?


Nota de autora: He... bueno... quería que la página de grojband en español tuviera más historias, y aquí está mí aporte! ^^

Disclaimer: Grojband no me pertenece yo sólo tomo los personajes para crear fics.

* * *

En un tranquilito suburbio de un tranquilito pueblo se encuentra una nada tranquila casa con un garaje muy…

-¡Paren!- se oye el grito de una chica tratando de sonar más fuerte que la música del lugar-¡Oigan!- esta vez agitando sus brazos.

Habíamos estado practicando la nueva canción y todo se escuchaba genial; pero de pronto ya no se oía al bajo. Dejo de tocar mi guitarra y los demás se detienen.

-Hey, Laney! ¿Por qué deja…

- shhhh- dice con su índice sobre su boca. Saca su celular del bolsillo.-Sí mamá estaré ahí- se le oye resignada y cierra su celular-. Tengo que irme.

-Bueno, entonces acabó el ensayo, no podemos seguir así - le digo y hago un ademán para que se vaya-. Mañana seguimos.

-De acuerdo-dice nerviosa… y creo que un poco sonrojada. La veo irse.

Volteo y miro que Kin y Kon están guardando sus instrumentos y murmuran entre si.

-¿Qué pasa?-les pregunto.

-¡Vamos, dile!-dice Kin tratando de empujar a Kon.

-Y, ¿bueno?

-¡Ah! –se le nota nervioso, aunque él sea mucho más grande que yo-. Es que Kin cree que le gustas a Laney- ¿Qué yo qué? Creo que oí mal.

-¿Eh? ¡Tú también dijiste lo mismo!

Los dos se ponen a discutir de quien lo dijo primero y quién no. Hasta que la discusión se va por otra rama…

-¡Es muy obvio! En la manera en la que Laney permite que Corey haga todo lo que quiere-dice Kon.

-O en la manera en la que lo mira y se pone nerviosa-continua Kin.

Me quedo asimilando todo lo que han dicho y de pronto noto sus miradas en mí, como esperando a que agregue algo, esperando a que lo afirme.

-No lo sabía-¿para una larga conversación? ¿Una corta respuesta? Sí; pero es verdad-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

-Porque es muy obvio-dice Kon

-Y porque va en contra de la regla número 28, del manual del buen amigo-continua Kin, sacando un libro algo corto-. "Si tienes un amigo que gusta de otro no debes interferir en la relación"-cita Kin y cierra su libro.

-¡Eso es absurdo!-un buen amigo no debería dejar que suceda _ eso_.

-Además creíamos que ya lo sabias, y tú no le querías como _algo más_ y-y habías decidido dejar lo así-dice Kin nervioso; debí haber alzado mucho mi voz antes.

Laney y yo como _algo más que amigos, _jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad y ahora que me lo dicen, me ha tomado completamente por sorpresa. Encima es verdad, la manera en que se comportaba conmigo era muy diferente al trato que les daba a los demás, yo le gusto a Laney. ¿Le gustó a Laney? ¡Le gusto a Laney! Eso me hace sentir… no lo sé. ¡Ah, no sé qué siento por ella! Bueno, creo que también me gusta, porqué me gusta estar con ella ¡Sí, yo también la quiero!

Ahora podremos estar más juntos y podremos vivir felices, haremos lo que toda pareja hace… Estoy sonando muy cursi; pero así será, porque yo la quiero y ella a mí y eso es lo que debe pasar.

-¿y ahora?-dice Kin pasando su mano frente a mi cara, por su expresión sé que me tarde en pensar.

-Le diré lo que siento.

-¿Qué sientes por ella?-me dice Kon.

-La quiero-lo digo firme, sin ninguna pizca de inseguridad.

-¿En serio? Después de TANTO tiempo al fin estás seguro- dice Kim reprochándome.

Sonrío

-Demasiadas cursilerías por un día, necesito descansar-Kon se aleja junto con su hermano.

-¡Adiós!-agito mi mano mientras desaparecen de mi vista.

Es cierto, ya es tarde. Debería esperar a mañana para declararme… ¡Qué vergüenza! Menos mal solo lo pensé, y eso que es estado hablando abiertamente de quien me gusta con mis amigos… Hay un niño que me está viendo como si estuviera loco, creo que debería cuidar las palabras y muecas que haga en público. Ya que –suspiro, cierro la puerta del garaje y entro a mi casa-.

* * *

¿Continúo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Alguien lee esto? ¿Orden equivocado de preguntas?


End file.
